graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Militaries
Known Military Guilds These are all the known military guilds. They are ordered from A-Z. Classic: *AAPA *Adraxia *Aegian Empire *Aetolia *Afrika Korps *Alteria *Arcadia *Armenian Kingdom *Askovia *Assassin Army (1st, 2nd, 3rd, & 4th) *Astoria-Rhodes *The Aurean State *Atlantia *Aurea *Aurelia/Aurelium Empire *The Amestrian Empire *The Arcane Empire *The Army of Auel *The Babylonian Empire *Bastille *Bavaria *BlackWood Empire *Burvanican Empire *Byzantian Empire *The Basceyian Confederation (renamed to "Covenant of Exilius" and "Pilgrims of Exilius") *The Bacseyian Empire *The Basceyian Federation (renamed to "Bacsey" and "Bacsey Gladiators") *The Britannian Empire *The British Empire *The Burvanic Empire *Calradia *Cerenthia *Circle of Ossus *Confederate Government *The Corene Army *Cratusian Empire *Cyrenaica Guards *Demacia *Disciples of Dischord (As part of "The Rebellion") *Dobeln *Dominion Central Command *The Duchy of Kusan *Empire of Bacseya *Empire of Otomo *Estenzia *Evoran Empire *Fifth Armored Division *First Aurean Empire *Fosten Empire I-III *The First Kingdom of Aurixia *The First Order *The Free States *Gorgonian Military *Graal Defense Forces *Guilnean Empire *Heria *House of Atherton *House Regium *House Vist *The Han Family *The Han Federation *Han Security Forces *Imperial (aka The First Empire) *Imperial Empire of Masuto *Imperial Government (Auel) *Imperial Masuto *Interritus *Ishval *The Imperial Azomman Empire *The Imperial Order *The Imperium *The Iron Federation *The Iron Guard *Kakumei Military *Kalvacia *Kiev Grad *Kingdom of Akkadia *Kingdom of Britannia *Knights of Jerusalem *KSSR (Kiev Soviet Socialist Republic) *The Kingdom *The Kingdom of Imperia (Auellian) *The Kingdom of Imperia (Magnusian, for the Magnus Family) *The Kingdom of Wulf *The Kingdom of Zendar *Latveria *The Llama Empire *Maverian Empire & The Maverian Republic *Neo-Babylonia *Nova Byzantium Autokratoria *The Nation *The North * Order of The Valkyries *Order of Vaiken (formerly House Vaiken) *Ordo Luporum *Otomo Imperial Empire *Oxeria *Pantora *Panzer Lehr *Pathenia *Providence *The Pantheon Empire *Ravenwood Manor *Republic of Valikorlia *Riders of Rohan (As part of "The Rebellion") *The Raven Empire *The Republic *The Republic of Vurgos *The Reinhard Empire *The Royal Army *The Royal Guard *The Second Kingdom of Aurixia *The South *The State *The State Of Liberum *Sacred House of Eden *Sarovia *Second Aurean Empire *Sehzan *Senatus ex Auro (Early-Roman Aurea) *Socialist State of Petrovich *Sparta (As part of "The Rebellion") *SPARTANS (1st & 2nd) *Syrixia (The Second Empire) *Talon Company *Unitary State Republic *Union of Communist Aurean States (UCAS) *Verlin *Vire *The Victrices Legion *The Virtus Republic *Valerian Military *Valhalla Legion *Valorous (2013, Valeria Owned) *Venki *Widow Sanctuary *Xavian Empire Ol' West: *Aurean Empire 1st/2nd/3rd *Black Steel Corps *Desert Corps *Der Westen Reich *Emerald Town Expeditionary Corps *Free State of Ford *Kingdom of the West *Kingdom of Scipio *Marseille *Mohawk Lake Militia *New Frontier Republic *New World Militia *Prussian Empire *Sarovian Expeditionary Fleet *The Minutemen *The Republic of Chauntier *United Tattaglia Confederation Military-Connected Guilds Classic: *Aegis Company (Later The Aegian Empire) *Asano Clan *Arkantos Institute of Technology *Baby Punching Association *Centurion *Cynic *Elite Mercenaries *Elysia *FoV *Han Dynasty *House Ren (2017) *In Deorum Vivum *Krung Thep *M-21 *Magnus/Magnus Family *Malum *Mandalorian *Microsoft *Phoenix Vengeance Clan *Shade *Shinra *The Covenant of Exilius *The Emerald Empire *The Inventory *The Kusanic Mission *The New Order (The Order reborn by Israh Ren) *The Order (2011) *The PAS (People Against Sarovia) *The Red Order *The Sage Lineage Ol' West: * Atwell Corporation * Ol' West Coast Guard * Piscari Fishing Co. * Romano Bandit Co. * Rothstein Corporate Group * Spades Railway Company Other * The Sentinels * Warrant Officers Category:Reference